A Lustful Demon
by John Wade
Summary: Sasuke begins wondering if there is something very wrong with him as he realizes the only emotion he can muster is hatred for his acursed elder brother, Itachi, who had slaughtered their clan when he was just a child. Wanting to feel alive, Sasuke acts.


_**A Lustful Demon**_

_BY: John C. Wade_

_This is a yaoi in which the pairing is Sasuke Uchiha and his teammate from Team Taka, Suigetsu H__ō__zuki._

_This story is rated M for Mature for lemon, what begins as rape, bondage, mature language, and two teenage guys having sex. So if you don't like these things, go away. If you do however, then we are about to have some fun. ;)_

_Chapter One:_

_What I Truly Hunger_

_It's been over three years since I've left my home back in the Leaf Village. So much has happened in such a short amount of time. So many missions for Oruchimaru, that crazed sanin I eventually put out of his misery. Looking out at the night sky I spot a single star and my mind drifts to the only happy memories I have. Back when I was with Naruto-kun..._

_I shake my head vigorously trying to rid my head of such thoughts. I was never meant to be happy; the only reason I came into this world is so I can take my elder brother out. Itachi, the man who killed our entire clan mercilessly on that night that forever scarred me so. My brow furrows as my anger increases. I clench and unclench my cold hands, getting up and heading down to the small cottage where the team lies in wait._

_I let out a deep sigh trying to calm myself before opening the uneven slab of wood which serves as the door. A strong gust of wind blows as I pull it back; leaves flowing into the crowded room. Lifting my head up a bit, I glare at each of the members in turn. The only female, Karin, sitting in a wooden chair reading some novel glances up, then blushing quickly looks away. Jugo is the quiet one, he sits on a window sill gazing up admiring the full moon. Lastly there is Suigetsu who lies in a corner, polishing the giant sword he'd stolen from Zabuza Momochi's grave._

_I walk by them all and head into a small room in the back. There are a total of four rooms in all; I stay in the middle one, Karin off to my right, and Suigetsu to the left. Jugo however sleeps on the couch in the living room, preferring to look out the only window at night._

_I sit on the side of the bed and cover my burning eyes with the palms of my hands. I haven't figured out why they hurt me so, but it has been getting worse. It has even gotten to the point where blood will drip from the pitiful orbs. I tear my hands away as I hear a soft footstep outside my door. It is followed by a curt knock and I hear Karin's voice mutter my name. She gingerly moves the door aside and asks me if everything is alright. A small growl forms in my throat; I don't know how I got stuck with such annoying, sympathetic people as my teammates. "I don't want to talk right now." I leave no room for arguing, throwing the warm sheet over myself._

_ I lie on my back with my eyes staring into the empty darkness that is my room. My hand moves to my chest; my heart is beating at an irregular pace. I cock my head to the side, my face shows my confusion. I let my thoughts wander trying to find a reason for why I should suddenly start feeling this way and my eyes grow large as I draw a conclusion. I had forgotten what it felt to love and be loved. I once felt this with my family, and even once more afterwards with my old friend, Uzumaki. I sit up suddenly and ask myself silently, "Am I dead inside? Do I no longer feel?"_

_ I swing my legs around the side and get off the small bed. I'm not sure where or what I plan on doing, but I need to prove to the world that I am still capable of emotions. No, this is far more important…it is more of a selfish goal. I need to show __**myself**__ that I can still manage that incredible feeling._

_ Knowing that I cannot return to Konoha for my forbidden love I must try and think of another who I can experiment with. My options are few since the only inhabitants of the village are all elderly men only interested in taking your money. It must be one of the three who live among me. A half smile appears on my face as I realize that this is almost like a game to me. It isn't all that hard for me to choose out of my three options; Jugo is hard to control at times, he is almost always in a very fragile state and it is also a no for Karin, since I've always been more into guys than females. Suigetsu would be the one._

_ Surprisingly, I was able to withstand against the incredible urge of going to Suigetsu right away. I'm still not quite sure what had come over me last night, but my mind is set. I will make love with the missing nin. I __**will**__ regain a part of my old self. Not so much that I'll lose sight of my ultimate goal, but just enough so that I can still qualify myself as alive._

_ The sides of my mouth turn up in a wicked grin as I see the slim teen walk into a bar. I leisurely walk down the hill side and enter the bar, bringing out of my pocket a section of rope. I see the boy seated in a booth by himself, downing two alcoholic beverages quickly then slowing down a bit as the barkeep starts giving him smaller and smaller amounts. He doesn't let the man bother him at first, but then grabs the middle aged guy by the neck and yells in his cringing face, "What the hell am I paying you for if all you're going to do is give me these baby drinks?" He shoves him away into the wall, "Now get me another. And this time, make it an actual decent amount."_

_ About an hour goes by, but I don't want to draw attention to myself so I wait in my own booth, ordering the occasional shot so as not to draw looks from the bartender. Finally a chance arises as Suigetsu slowly raises himself from his booth and walks over towards the bathroom door. I count three minutes in my head, and then follow through the door._

_ We are the only ones in the restroom; I see his feet under the stall door. I can hear metal moving; he is unlocking the door. I bring my hand up and slam the door all the way open and advance on the faltering Suigetsu. I trap him between myself and the wall. Now fearing for his life his whole body shakes and he tries his best to act strong, "What the hell do you think you're doing Sasuke?" I silence him quickly, my lips devouring his. His eyes grow large and he stumbles back against the wall as I lodge my tongue into his mouth._

_ The only thing moving is my tongue as I taste the walls of his mouth, but soon enough he livens up and his own tongue is writhing in my mouth. The end result surprised me, for I was not sure how this was going to end up, but I must say that I am glad that he accepted his fate and gave in. However, how far was the young shinobi willing to go? I think to myself as I bring the rope out once more. As I lift the bondage up, he shoves me back._

_ I rush forward, slamming my body into his. I turn him around violently, tying his wrists together, and leaving it long on one side so I can make him do whatever I want. I bring my head close to his face and breathe hotly into his left ear, "Whether you enjoy this or not isn't of any interest to me." My right hand reaching down; sliding off Suigetsu's tight pants. "All I want is my own personal satisfaction. Make me feel alive!"_

_ Seeing Suigetsu before me so vulnerably is turning me on I notice as I see the bulge I've developed in my pants. My mind is screaming about a million things at me, but I ignore them all, giving into the deadly temptation, and remove the rest of Suigetsu's clothing. Suigetsu looks strange now; I've never seen him this way before. His eyes are large and frightful, but he has the faintest hint of a smile on his smooth face. Wondering what it is that he must be thinking, I move my attention to myself. Soon enough, the two of us are in the stall naked, and it is time to make him mine._

_ Once again, I turn Suigetsu around and I let my hands roam his cheeks. Curiosity then enters my head as I look admiringly at the boy's ass. I take my right index finger and slowly guide it in. It scrapes against his walls, making goose bumps form on my body. I remove my finger, having had enough of playing around. It was time to get more serious and do what I'd come here to. I grabbed my penis and led it towards Suigetsu's butt. Upon sticking it in his ass, it grew almost immediately and Suigetsu involuntarily arched his back._

_ Pumping my cock in and out of his fleshy ass, Suigetsu screams my name. I can see part of his face; it shows that he is both enjoying himself immensely and is in pain from the pounding that I am giving him from behind. I nibble on his neck, leaving small marks behind from my teeth. My cock throbs inside the boy's ass and before I know it, wave after wave of hot, sticky cum surges forth into the tunnel that is his rear._

_ I slide the enlarged member out of the gasping boy and spin the teen around. Getting on my knees I bring my left hand up, grasping his testicles, and bringing my hungry mouth towards his hard on. I engulf Suigetsu's member, swirling my tongue around the head of it. I stop teasing the head and rock back and forth, letting the slippery cock fill my mouth and invade my throat._

_ I take it out and see the small pearl-like drops on the tip; I stretch my tongue out and lap at Suigetsu's precum. A long moan escapes the trapped teen's throat. "Oh, you like that?" I ask, a giant, involuntary smile splits my face. My right hand now wishes to join in fulfilling our sexual desires. I let it lay on his hard member for a bit and then tug at it a few times. Going up and down the length of his erection, I crank my neck, allowing myself to be eyelevel with his balls._

_ I use my tongue to skillfully play with Suigetsu's testicles, making him squirm uncomfortably as he is pleasured beyond belief. Once more I bring my lips over the boy's dick and suck like mad, his head brushing lightly against the walls of my cheeks. A long groan escapes my team member as he explodes deep in my mouth; he staggers back, supporting himself against the wall. He expects me to swallow his load and for it all to simply end, but I've got one last thing to do with him._

_ I lie Suigetsu down on the cold, tile floor and get on top of him. Grinding our pelvises into one another, as I cock my head to the side and devour his inexperienced lips his cum spills out of my mouth and returns to the body from whence it came. He's surprised as his bodily fluids reenter him, but he does not swallow like a good little sex slave. We roll over, and now I am the one underneath him as he lets his cum drip back into my mouth._

_ After taking several turns with the sperm in each of our mouths, I have him swallow it and I stand up, brushing myself off. I slip on my clothes and throw Suigetsu's own bundle at him. He is still lying there on the floor, a little dazed I assume, with his outfit lying on his slim stomach. "See ya back at the cabin." I say over my shoulder as I push open the stall door._

_ "Y-you aren't going to just leave me here like this, are you, Sasuke?" The suddenly nervous teen inquires, starting to struggle against his tight bonds for the first time. I turn around with an evil look in my eyes, "'fraid so." I exit the restroom and head deep into the forest on the outskirts of town. I find a nice, big rock to sit on and reflect on what I'd just done. A big old grin springs forth to my face as I realize that I'd completed my mission. Through sexual acts I felt alive and I knew that I wasn't going to end the thrilling emotions that it produced within me._

_**A thank you goes out to my friend, Adam Parker, who told me about that cum swapping thing and helping me to decide some of the characters to use in one of my old stories.**_

_**So yeah, thank you Adam, my sick minded friend. Ha ha, cheers for yaoi! ^_^**_


End file.
